The invention relates to a multi-roll stand with two driven back-up rolls and work rolls which are entrained by frictional engagement with the back-up rolls and are horizontally supported in a position offset from the perpendicular axial plane of the back-up rolls and whose barrels are supported in the direction of the offset by intermediate rolls and by support rollers, supported on bridge members, and the side of the work roll bearings which is distal with respect to the support rollers is acted on by a thrust device to maintain the work rolls in contact with the bof the support rollers and bridge members and, depending on pitch and relative position, provide positive or negative support, along an arcuate line, for the bearings of the support rollers (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,777,054).
The prior art also discloses a rolling mill in which a variable curved support for the work rolls is provided by the combination of hydraulically biased bridge members which devices for flexing the axis of the support rollers (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,324,040).
A high mechanical and hydraulic effort is necessary in such known rolling mills in which the work rolls are forced against the arcuate support rollers and are thus curved, since the entire lateral support system must be flexed or reset.
Another disadvantage of known rolling mills is due to the fact that when producing a horizontal flexure of the work rolls, a corrective flexure is necessary in the vertical direction which is produced by resetting the support plane by an amount of only approximately one-twentieth of the horizontal work roll flexure.
It is also a disadvantage that the position of the work rolls becomes uncertain when the claws are released, thus preventing the use of automatic roll changing devices.
The invention seeks to avoid the disadvantage of known rolling mills. The object of the invention is more particularly to produce a multi-roll stand with a simple and more effective barrelling correction device. Furthermore, it should be possible by these means to set the working rolls into a defined roll changing position.